Signaling apparatuses according to the prior art comprise in particular a plurality of light modules which are stacked along a main axis of the signaling apparatus. In this case, a light source is arranged in each light module in order to generate light which can be emitted outwardly from the light module in a signaling direction in order to allow signals to be displayed accordingly. A signaling apparatus of this type according to the prior art is shown by way of example in FIG. 1. In most cases, corresponding signaling apparatuses are used in industry as signaling equipment in the form of traffic lights and intended for machines.
Signaling apparatuses of this kind are disadvantageous in that they are relatively complex to produce because a light source having a corresponding electric or electronic system and electrical supply lines has to be provided in each of the light modules.
In particular, in the case of “multicolor apparatuses”, in which a plurality of light colors are displayed, there are therefore a wide range of combinations of light modules which are to be produced in different ways and which comprise corresponding light sources. Furthermore, it is also complex and expensive to construct signaling apparatuses of this kind in view of the “standby light function” for cases where a light source fails.
In particular in the case of signal columns in which cables of above low voltages (5 V, 12 V), for example a mains voltage of 110 V or 230 V, are located, contact-proof insulation should be ensured when the electrical signals are transmitted from the base unit to the individual, stacked light modules. For example, when removing a module, live parts must not be allowed to make contact.
There are already other solutions provided by signaling apparatuses which avoid the aforementioned disadvantages to some extent.
A signaling apparatus according to a solution of this kind comprises a base unit having at least two light sources which are each intended for generating light and are arranged on the base unit at a spacing from one another. Furthermore, the signaling apparatus comprises at least two light modules which are stacked along a main axis of the signaling apparatus and are operatively connected to the light sources such that light generated by the light sources is coupled into the light modules in a beam direction parallel to the main axis. Moreover, the light modules each have a reflection region for reflecting at least in part the light coupled into the light modules in a signaling direction.
Signaling apparatuses of this kind are advantageous over other solutions from the prior art in that the light sources no longer have to be built into the respective light modules individually, since light sources are installed in a base unit together with the electric or electronic system thereof. By means of optical light guides, for example optical waveguides, the light is conducted to a corresponding emission position and outwardly emitted therefrom in a signaling direction by means of corresponding reflection regions.
However, these solutions are still disadvantageous in that the signaling apparatuses are relatively complex to construct with regard to the individual light modules, which generally comprise individual elements that are constructed so as to have different geometries in order to receive light information from different and/or locally distributed light sources along the signaling apparatus and to outwardly emit said light information to the intended emission position of the signaling apparatus. Even signaling apparatuses of the type mentioned last are thus still disadvantageous in that the construction thereof is complex.